Tyrantasaur
Overview Tyrantasaur is a giant evolved Triceratops from a parallel Earth, who has been filled with aggression-promoting chemicals, and empowered by alien super-science. He stands and runs on two legs, though he keeps his armored head & horns low, such that they are the point of contact for anything he runs into / through. Stranded on an Earth which is not his own, Tyrantasaur continues to regress further and further from the peaceful creature he once was. Origin Tyrantasaur was a strong bull within his tribe - foraging and expanding their grazing territory. Tyrantasaur and others of his species had learned to fight predators in groups when necessary, killing most of the natural predator species and establishing a large uncontested grazing area across most of the continent. And so it was natural that when the alien prospectors came, searching for rare minerals, that they chose Tyrantasaur and his family to enslave as workers & guards. The diminutive aliens manipulated Tyrantasaur and his family - filling them with chemicals which increased strength & aggression, while also making them submissive to the alien demands. The aliens were building a strong outpost, survey station, and transport portal with which to move cargo and personnel. The survey operation was very successful, and the aliens began to make plans to increase their operation - expanding across the globe, as well as tapping into other nearby dimensions, which would probably have similar conditions. But Tyrantasaur, though he did not understand the specifics, was to put an end to all of that. His limited cognitive abilities were already impaired by the alien drugs, but the fits of anger & rage they brought on would give him occasional moments of clarity. He hated these invaders, and longed to defend himself and his family. His opportunity finally came when the alien transport portal was engaged - distracting the alien techs who were tuning & stabilizing the portal tech. Tyrantasaur felt his rage building, and used that power to snap his chains - crushing several aliens under his feet. He began to rampage through the alien outpost - smashing walls, crushing supplies, and tearing down powered equipment. The transport portal surged out of control - sucking in its alien operators and surrounding supplies. With the outpost a smoking ruin, Tyrantasaur turned his attention to this portal - which pulsed & shifted threateningly. Tyrantasaur responded the only way he knew how - by lowering his head and charging into the portal with all the energy he could muster. His great speed, in combination with the alien drugs in his system, siphoned off much of the portal's power - allowing it to collapse in on itself. Through his actions, Tyrantasaur freed his world from the alien exploitation. But Tyrantasaur himself was not so lucky. The unstable portal flung him to a parallel Earth, where no others like himself still live. The volatile energies & chemicals in his body continue to make thinking difficult, and drive Tyrantasaur to furious rages. And by absorbing the energy of the portal, Tyrantasaur has gained new energy techniques which make him even more dangerous. Energy System Tyrantasaur's metabolism reacted with the energy of the transport portal - generating power as Tyrantasaur moves through space. By running very quickly, Tyrantasaur can build up a large surplus of energy, which can then be stored or discharged as an attack. When stationary, Tyrantasaur's energy drains quickly. Ranged Combat Tyrantasaur creates a shimmering field of energy in front of him as he runs. This makes his Charge impacts much more damaging than they otherwise might be, adding the power to the natural momentum of his Charge. By cutting a Charge short, Tyrantasaur can also discharge this field as a directed wave of energy - dubbed the Momentum Wave. When full of energy, Tyrantasaur can also generate negative impulse energy from his horns - allowing him to resist pushback weapon effects. Finally, Tyrantasaur's energy-filled body will generate an omni-directional version of the Momentum Wave if he is suddenly accelerated by an outside force - like being hit by another Charging kaiju. Grappling Tyrantasaur has a thick body and low center of gravity, which makes him an excellent grappler. He has trouble closing in on opponents without resorting to a full run - in which case he is more likely to gore with his horns than attempt to grapple with his hands. But monsters who initiate a clinch with Tyrantasaur will find that he is more than happy to apply his strength directly. Melee Combat Tyrantasaur has sharp claws on his forearms, which give him at least a few reasonable melee combat options. Tyrantasaur lacks experience and discipline in sustained close-quarters combat, so he will generally break off and make space for a Charge at the earliest opportunity. Weakness Tyrantasaur has never been much of a tactician - he relies on his natural bulk to crush & intimidate foes. When an opponent adapts to Tyrantasaur's primary attack strategy, Tyrantasaur's response is generally to continue to use that same strategy - only faster & with more vigor. Tyrantasaur also has limited options for engaging airborne opponents. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Tyrantasaur varies between “Angry” and “Furious” - he cannot feel ease or contentment as a result of the alien biotech in his bloodstream. Tyrantasaur is always moving - especially in a Charge! *Combat Focus: Tyrantasaur is a Charging character - he loves to hit with his head & front horns. He keeps his head low at most times - to keep enemies close to his weapons. *Special Considerations: Tyrantasaur's weapons should appear to fire as a wave from his head crest - though this is just a visual consideration. Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Reptilian Kaiju